A Song To Remember
by blossom.richards
Summary: Selena and her friends are all starting to settle into their new lives filled with romance and heartbreak. nelena/jemi/ zanessa/ taylor/l/s miam/ kanielle/ ashley/oc
1. Chapter 1

**Selena's POV**

Here we are, our first concert ever. If you're wondering whats going on, its just that my sister, Vanessa Gomez(Hudgens) and I, along with my two best friends Demi Lovato and Miley Jonas, and Vanessa's best friends, Ashley Tisdale an dTaylor Swift have just entered the fame world. So now here we are with Miley's brothers, the Jonas Brothers . There are so many people, I never knew we we **THIS ** famous!

**End of POV**

**Host: Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the first ever concert of Pressure! First up, give it up for Selena Gomez!**

_T_he _crowd goes wild._

**Selena: Good night New Jersey! First up i'm gonna be singing Round and Round!**

Round and Round (x4)

You see me standing there  
And act like you dont know me  
But last night you were calling me  
Saying you want me  
Oh why you always make me feel  
Like I'm the one thats crazy  
You feel my heart racing  
My-my heart racing

Boy, I need you here with me  
We can't go on this way  
I'm falling hard for you  
And all I can say

We're going round and round  
We're never gonna stop  
Going round and round  
We'll never get where  
We are going  
Round and round  
Well your gonna miss me  
Cause im getting dizzy  
Going round and round  
Round and round

You tried to pull me close  
And whisper in my ear  
You always told me lies  
I cried out all my tears  
I pushed my feelings to the side  
But then you bring them back  
B-bring them back  
Now you got me singing

Boy,I need you here with me  
We cant go on this way  
I'm falling hard for you  
And all I can say

We're going round and round  
We're never gonna stop  
Going round and round  
We'll never get where  
We are going  
Round and round  
Well your gonna miss me  
Cause im getting dizzy  
Going round and round  
Round and round

Love me or Love me not  
Im starring at the clock  
I take them flower petals off  
And then I watch them drop  
Love me or Love me not  
Im starring at the clock  
I take them flower petals off  
And then I watch them drop

Boy,I need you here with me  
We cant go on this way  
I'm falling hard for you  
And all I can say

We're going round and round  
We're never gonna stop  
Going round and round  
We'll never get where  
We are going  
Round and round  
Well your gonna miss me  
Cause im getting dizzy  
Going round and round  
Round and round

_ The crowd cheers_

**Selena: Ok, this next song was inspired by me previous break- up with Taylor Lautner. Its called I dont miss you at all.**

_It doesn't hurt  
When I think of you  
And all the things we'll  
Never get to do  
I don't dream at night about the way we were  
I tore out the pictures, crossed out all the words_

Don't be fooled by all my tears,  
Cause everything is fine  
And you can pick up all the pieces  
That you left behind

Cause I never think about you  
I'm better off without you  
I don't miss you at all  
I don't miss you at all  
You don't spin around in my head  
It's like you never existed  
And I hope you don't call  
I don't miss you at all  
And I'm not trying to fight it  
No, I'm not trying to fight it  
So you can cross my name right  
off the wall  
I don't miss you at all

I go out seven nights a week  
It feels so good to finally be free  
And I party like I never did before  
Oh, what in the world was I waiting for?  
Everything is perfect now  
Without you in my life  
You could pick up all the pieces  
that you left behind

Cause I never think about you  
I'm better off without you  
I don't miss you at all  
I don't miss you at all  
You don't spin around in my head  
It's like you never existed  
And I hope you don't call  
I don't miss you at all  
And I'm not trying to fight it  
No, I'm not trying to fight it  
So you can cross my name right  
off the wall  
I don't miss you at all  
I don't miss you at all

I'll just tell myself  
You'll forgive the past  
No time for regrets  
No more looking back  
I'll forgive you more  
Every single day  
Every step I take  
Is getting better

Cause I never think about you  
I'm better off without you  
I don't miss you at all  
I don't miss you at all  
You don't spin around in my head  
It's like you never existed  
And I hope you don't call  
I don't miss you at all  
And I'm not trying to fight it  
No, I'm not trying to fight it  
So you can cross my name right  
off the wall  
I don't miss you at all  
I don't miss you  
I don't miss you

**Selena: Thanks and goodnight!**

**Host: Give it up for Selena Gomez one last time!** _(The crowd goes wild)_

**Next up is Vanessa Gomez!**

**Vanessa: Good night New Jersey! This first song is called sneaker night!**

Put your sneakers on  
Put your sneakers on,  
We're goin' dancin' all night long

I got somewhere to be (where to be, where to be)  
I want you to come with me (come with me)  
See, I've put my sneakers on  
'Cause I'm gonna keep dancin'  
After they all go home

So are you ready?  
Did you eat?  
Do you have the energy?  
Are you reloaded?  
Are you able to stay on your feet?  
Don't want you passing out  
After a couple o' hours of beats  
We're gonna keep going, and going, and going  
Yeah, 'cause...

Basically what we're gonna do is dance  
Basically what we're gonna do is dance  
Basically what we're gonna do is dance  
It will come easily when you hear the beat (oh)  
Basically what we're gonna do is dance  
Basically what we're gonna do is dance  
All you gotta do is take a chance  
Yeah that's right, it's sneakernight

So now they're closing  
(Close it up, shut it down, go home now)  
But this is far from the end  
(Second round, ding, it's about to begin)  
Cause I've got comfortable footwear  
The weather is nice  
So let's take it outside  
This needs some hand claps  
And the beatbox, and it's all right

Basically what we're gonna do is dance_  
[ From: .net ]_  
Basically what we're gonna do is dance  
Basically what we're gonna do is dance  
It will come easily when you hear the beat (oh)  
Basically what we're gonna do is dance  
Basically what we're gonna do is dance  
Don't you even worry about other plans  
Yeah that's right, it's sneakernight

When the sun goes down (sun goes down)  
when we wake up (we wake up)  
a good nights sleep  
Ha! No need!  
No problem staying awake (no, no)  
When the beat is like an earthquake  
(oooh, ooh, oh)  
And we're unstoppable  
We're uncontrollable  
Just admit it  
You can't stop it  
It's addictive  
Yeah yeah yeah!

Basically what we're gonna do is dance  
Basically what we're gonna do is dance  
Basically what we're gonna do is dance  
Yeah that's right, it's sneakernight

Basically what we're gonna do is dance  
Basically what we're gonna do is dance  
Basically what we're gonna do is dance  
It will come easily when you hear the beat (oh)  
Basically what we're gonna do is dance  
Basically what we're gonna do is dance  
Don't you even worry about other plans  
Yeah that's right, it's sneakernight

Oh, put your sneakers on  
Oh, let's go all night long

**Vanessa: Next song is for all the men out there who think they are better than us girls!**

**It takes a girl to understand  
Just how to win  
She knows... She can  
I think it's clear  
Who wears the pants  
What boy... could stand... a chance**

(Vamp)  
She makes it look easy  
In control completely  
She'll get the best of you... every single... time  
Thought by now you'd realize you should

(Chorus)  
Never Underestimate A Girl  
It takes a girl to understand  
Just how to win  
She knows... She can  
I think it's clear  
Who wears the pants  
What boy... could stand... a chance

She makes it look easy  
In control completely  
She'll get the best of you... every single... time  
Thought by now you'd realize you should

[Chorus]  
Never Underestimate A Girl  
Gets anything she wants  
She's never gonna stop  
(You know it... we know it)  
Never Underestimate A Girl  
She's always got a plan  
The world is in her hands

She got the lipstick  
Puts it together  
Boys have it good  
But girls have it better...(watch out)_  
(From: .net)_  
Your secretary might  
End up your boss  
Whether you... really like it... or not

[Vamp]  
She makes it look easy  
In control control completely  
She'll get the best of you... every single... time  
That's right... no no no you should

[Chorus]  
Never Underestimate A Girl  
Gets anything she wants  
She's never gonna stop  
(You know it... we know it)  
Never Underestimate A Girl  
She's always got a plan  
The world is in her hands

She might be the president  
Make all the rules  
Don't try to win the game  
You're only gonna lose  
Now girls you know we got it  
Got it goin on  
We've been tryin to tell them all along  
Listen up guys  
Take a little sound advice

[Chorus]  
Never Underestimate A Girl  
Gets anything she wants  
She's never gonna stop  
(You know it... we know it)  
Never Underestimate A Girl  
She's always got a plan  
The world is in her hands

**Vanessa: Thank you so much!**

**Host: Next up is Demi Lovato!**

**Demi: Good Night New Jersey! This first song is called Skyscraper!**

**Skies are crying  
I am watching catching teardrops in my hands  
Only silence, as it's ending, like we never had a chance  
Do you have to make me feel like there's nothing left of me?**

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

As the smoke clears I awaken and untangle you from me  
Would it make you feel better to watch me while I bleed?  
All my windows still are broken but I'm standing on my feet

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am_  
{ From: .net }_  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

Go run run run  
I'm gonna stay right here  
Watch you disappear  
Yeah  
Go run run run  
Yeah it's a long way down but I'm closer to the clouds up here

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Ohh  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

Like a skyscraper

**Demi: (holding back tears) This next song is umm called Fix a Heart.**

**It's probably what's best for you  
I only want the best for you  
And if I'm not the best, then you're stuck**

I try to savertise and I,  
Ended up with wounds to bind  
Like you're pouring salt in my cuts  
And I just ran out of band-aids  
I don't even know where to start  
'Cause you can't bandage the damage,  
You never really can fix a heart

Even though I know what's wrong,  
How can I be so sure  
If you never say what you feel, feel  
I must have held your hand so tight,  
You didn't have the will to fight  
I guess you needed more time to heal

Baby I just ran out of band-aids  
I don't even know where to start  
'Cause you can't bandage the damage  
You never really can fix a heart_  
[ From: .net ]_

You must be a miracle,  
Walk up, swearin' up and down,  
You can't fix what's been broken, yeah  
Please don't give my hopes up, no no  
Baby, tell me how could you,  
Be so cruel

It's like you're pouring salt on my cuts  
Baby, I just ran out of band-aids  
I don't even know where to start  
'Cause you can't bandage the damage  
You never really can fix a heart  
Baby, I just ran out of band-aids  
I don't even know where to start

'Cause you can't bandage the damage  
You never really can fix a heart  
Oh no no no no  
You never really can fix a heart  
Oh no no no no  
You never really can fix heart  
You never really can fix my heart

**Demi: Thank you.** (_ walks off stage)_

Selena: Demi are you okay?

Demi: Selena, he cheated...again.

**Host: Next up is Miley Jonas!**

**Miley: Good Night New Jersey!**

**For those who don't know me,  
I can get a bit crazy  
Have to get my way  
Twenty-four hours a day  
'Cause I'm hot like that**

Every guy, everywhere  
Just gives me mad attention  
Like I'm under inspection  
I always get a ten  
'Cause I'm built like that

I go through guys like money  
Flying out their hands  
They try to change me,  
But they realize they can't  
And every tomorrow is a day I never planned  
If you're gonna be my man understand

I can't be tamed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be blamed  
I can't, can't  
I can't, can't be tamed  
I can't be changed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be, I can't be tamed

If there is a question about my intentions,  
I'll tell ya',  
I'm not here to sell ya'  
Or tell you to go to hell  
(I'm not a brat like that)  
I'm like a puzzle,  
But all of my pieces are jagged  
If you can understand this,  
We can make some magic  
I'm on like that _  
[ From: .net ]_

I wanna fly,  
I wanna drive,  
I wanna go,  
I wanna be a part of something I don't know  
And if you try to hold me back I might explode  
Baby, by now you should know

I can't be tamed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be blamed  
I can't, can't  
I can't, can't be tamed  
I can't be changed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be, I can't be tamed

Well I'm not a trick you play  
I'm wired a different way  
I'm not a mistake  
I'm not a fake  
It's set in my DNA  
Don't change me  
Don't change me  
Don't change me  
Don't change me  
(I can't be tamed)

I wanna fly,  
I wanna drive,  
I wanna go,  
I wanna be apart of something I don't know  
And if you try to hold me back I might explode  
Baby, by now you should know

I can't be tamed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be blamed  
I can't, can't  
I can't, can't be tamed  
I can't be changed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be, I can't be tamed

**Miley: Time to slow thing up a bit. This next song is called The Climb.**

**I can almost see it  
That dream I am dreaming  
But there's a voice inside my head saying  
"You'll never reach it"**

Every step I'm taking  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking

But I gotta keep trying  
Gotta keep my head held high

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb

The struggles I'm facing  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down  
But no, I'm not breaking

I may not know it  
But these are the moments that  
I'm gonna remember most, yeah  
Just gotta keep going_  
_

And I, I got to be strong  
Just keep pushing on

'Cause there's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Somebody's gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!

Keep on moving, keep climbing  
Keep the faith, baby  
It's all about, it's all about the climb  
Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa

**Miley: Thank you all so much, goodnight!**

**Host: Next up is the one and only Taylor Swift!**

**Taylor: Good night New Jersey! This song is called Crazier.**

**I've never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go  
Till you open the door  
There's so much more  
I've never seen it before**

I was trying to fly  
But I couldn't find wings  
Then you came along  
And you changed everything

You lift my feet off the ground  
Spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier

Watched from a distance as you  
Made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know  
How that would feel

And you made it so real_  
_

You showed me something that I couldn't see  
You opened my eyes and you made me believe

You lift my feet off the ground'  
Spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier,  
ohh...

Baby, you showed me what living is for  
I don't want to hide anymore... more...

You lift my feet off the ground,  
spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier  
Crazier, crazier

**Next song is called Our Song.**

**I was ridin' shotgun with my hair undone,  
In the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel,  
The other on my heart  
I look around,  
Turn the radio down  
He says, "Baby, is somethin' wrong?"  
I say, "Nothing,  
I was just thinkin' how we don't have a song"  
And he says:**

Our song is the slammin' screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tappin' on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow,  
'Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "Man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home, before I said, "Amen"  
Askin' God if he could play it again

I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day  
Had gone all wrong or been trampled on,  
And lost and thrown away  
Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said:

Our song is the slammin' screen door,_  
_  
Sneakin' out late, tappin' on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow,  
'Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "Man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home, before I said, "Amen"  
Askin' God if he could play it again

I've heard every album,  
Listened to the radio,  
Waited for something to come along,  
That was as good as our song

'Cause our song is the slammin' screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tappin' on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
'Cause it's late and his mama don't know  
Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date "Man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have"  
And when I got home, before I said, "Amen"  
Askin' God if he could play it again  
Play it again

I was ridin' shotgun with my hair undone,  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin,  
And I wrote down our song

**Taylor: Thank you!**

**Host: Next up is Ashley Tisdale!**

**Ashley: Good night Jersey! Girls, have you ever met a guy and he makes you go crazy?**

_(girls scream)_

_**Ashley: This first song is called Goin' Crazy**_

_**Something about your style got me freakin' out  
Hey boy, hey boy**_

Gotta make you mine and there ain't no doubt  
Hey boy, hey boy

You're really laid back and you play it smooth  
Hey boy, hey boy

I see the way you move from across the room  
And I know I'm tripping on you

Boy, I'm feeling something real and  
I don't know what to do  
So excited, I can't hide it  
Got my eyes on you

You've got me goin' crazy  
Want to be your baby  
I don't know what to do  
I can't take my eyes off you

You've got me goin' crazy  
It's just the way you're moving  
I really wish you knew what you do  
I can't take my eyes off you

You're so sensational, I think you've got it all  
Hey boy, hey boy

And I like the way you're unpredictable  
Hey boy, hey boy

Won't you come to me, just like I wished  
Hey boy, hey boy

'Cause I never met a guy who made me feel like this  
It's a chance that I just can't miss, oh

Boy, I'm feeling something real and_  
[From: .net ]_  
I don't know what to do  
So excited, I can't hide it  
Got my eyes on you

You've got me goin' crazy  
Want to be your baby  
I don't know what to do  
I can't take my eyes off you

You've got me goin' crazy  
It's just the way you're moving  
I really wish you knew what you do  
I can't take my eyes off you

Got me losing my mind  
Boy, wish you were mine  
Why don't you send me a sign  
I've been losing my sleep  
Think I'm falling too deep  
Don't know what it is you do to me  
What you do to me

You've got me goin' crazy  
Want to be your baby  
I don't know what to do  
I can't take my eyes off you

You've got me goin' crazy  
It's just the way you're moving  
I really wish you knew what you do  
I can't take my eyes off you

Goin' crazy  
Want to be your baby  
I don't know what to do  
I can't take my eyes off you

You got me goin' crazy  
It's just the way you're moving  
I don't know what to do  
I can't take my eyes off you

_**Ashley: This next song is called Acting out**_

_**Up above the surface  
I was just the perfect child  
But underneath it all  
I was craving to be wild**_

Don't You judge by the cover  
It's so far from what you see  
I'm losing all my patience  
Waiting only to believe

I'm suffocating  
I can't breathe

Let me out of this cage  
I'm not gonna hold on  
Gonna break these chains  
I'm taking control  
Not gonna give you something to talk about  
It's another side of me  
I'm acting out

Set me free  
I'm ready to show you  
This is what I need  
It's time to get dirty  
I'mma show you what I'm talking about  
It's another side of me  
I'm acting out

Welcome to a new beginning  
It's time to start the show  
No I don't think it matters if its real or just a role  
Once you get a taste of it  
You'll be beggin' me for more  
I'll give you something to remember  
Once I hit the floor

I'm letting go  
Of what you know

Let me out of this cage  
I'm not gonna hold on  
Gonna break these chains  
I'm taking control  
Not gonna give you something to talk about_  
[ From: .net]_  
It's another side of me  
I'm acting out

Set me free  
I'm ready to show you  
This is what I need  
It's time to get dirty  
I'mma show you what I'm talking about  
It's another side of me  
I'm acting out

I've been waiting just to drive you crazy  
Now it's my time, oh yes it feels amazing  
There's nothing left of what you've seen before  
Life's too short just to what you're told

What you're told  
Just to do what you're told  
Just to do what you're told (do what you're told)  
Just to do what you're told  
Do what  
Do what you're told

Let me out of this cage  
I'm not gonna hold on  
Gonna break these chains  
I'm taking control  
Not gonna give you something to talk about  
It's another side of me  
I'm acting out

Set me free  
I'm ready to show you  
This is what I need  
It's time to get dirty  
I'mma show you what I'm talking about  
It's another side of me  
I'm acting out

Life's too short just to what you're told  
I'm acting out (x3)

I'm acting out

_**Ashley: Thank you all so much! I love you!**_

_**Host: Next up is a guest performers, The Jonas Brothers!**_

_**(The crowd goes wild)**_

_**Nick: Good night New Jersey!**_

_**Joe: Are you ready to rock?!**_

_**Kevin: This song is called What did I do to your heart!**_

_**Baby Girl I'm just a bit confused  
You've been acting like you've been abused  
By me lately, What's going on**_

All I do is treat you with respect  
All the best and never nothing less  
But you continue to cry  
And I just don't know why

What did I do to your heart  
What did I do to your heart  
Did I break, apart  
Did I break, your heart

What did I do to your heart  
What did I do to your heart  
Did I break, apart  
Did I break, your heart

All I ever get is attitude  
Constant never-ending bad mood  
From you baby, what's going on

All I need is just an answer please  
So I can show you what you mean to me_  
[- From: .net -]_  
But you continue to cry,  
And I just don't know why

What did I do to your heart  
What did I do to your heart  
Did I break, apart  
Did I break, your heart

What did I do to your heart  
What did I do to your heart  
Did I break, apart  
Did I break

Did I break, your heart

Whoo

What did I do to your  
What did I do to your  
Yeah

What did I do to your heart  
What did I do to your heart  
Did I break, apart  
Did I break, your heart

What did I do to your heart  
Tell me, What did I do to your heart  
Did I break, apart  
Did I break, your heart

_**After the concert:**  
_

Selena: Miley can you calm Demi down, I'm gonna go thanks your brothers.

Miley: Sure.

Selena: Hey

Nick: Hey

Joe: Whats up?

Selena: I just wanted to thank you guys for coming out tonight, it really did mean alot to us.

Kevin: No problem, is Demi ok?

Selena: Not really, her boyfriend, Sterling Knight, cheated on her again so she's pretty bummed.

Joe: I'm gonna go check on her.

Selena: Ok?

Kevin: I'll been in the bus.

Selena: Ok, tell Danielle I said hi!

Kevin: Sure

Nick: Hey Sel , do you wanna catch up sometime? Like the good ole' times?

Selena: Sure.


	2. Paparazzi and their lies

**Selena's POV**

Here we are, our first concert ever. If you're wondering whats going on, its just that my sister, Vanessa Gomez(Hudgens) and I, along with my two best friends Demi Lovato and Miley Jonas, and Vanessa's best friends, Ashley Tisdale an dTaylor Swift have just entered the fame world. So now here we are with Miley's brothers, the Jonas Brothers . There are so many people, I never knew we we **THIS ** famous!

**End of POV**

**Host: Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the first ever concert of Pressure! First up, give it up for Selena Gomez!**

_T_he _crowd goes wild._

**Selena: Good night New Jersey! First up i'm gonna be singing Round and Round!**

Round and Round (x4)

You see me standing there  
And act like you dont know me  
But last night you were calling me  
Saying you want me  
Oh why you always make me feel  
Like I'm the one thats crazy  
You feel my heart racing  
My-my heart racing

Boy, I need you here with me  
We can't go on this way  
I'm falling hard for you  
And all I can say

We're going round and round  
We're never gonna stop  
Going round and round  
We'll never get where  
We are going  
Round and round  
Well your gonna miss me  
Cause im getting dizzy  
Going round and round  
Round and round

You tried to pull me close  
And whisper in my ear  
You always told me lies  
I cried out all my tears  
I pushed my feelings to the side  
But then you bring them back  
B-bring them back  
Now you got me singing

Boy,I need you here with me  
We cant go on this way  
I'm falling hard for you  
And all I can say

We're going round and round  
We're never gonna stop  
Going round and round  
We'll never get where  
We are going  
Round and round  
Well your gonna miss me  
Cause im getting dizzy  
Going round and round  
Round and round

Love me or Love me not  
Im starring at the clock  
I take them flower petals off  
And then I watch them drop  
Love me or Love me not  
Im starring at the clock  
I take them flower petals off  
And then I watch them drop

Boy,I need you here with me  
We cant go on this way  
I'm falling hard for you  
And all I can say

We're going round and round  
We're never gonna stop  
Going round and round  
We'll never get where  
We are going  
Round and round  
Well your gonna miss me  
Cause im getting dizzy  
Going round and round  
Round and round

_ The crowd cheers_

**Selena: Ok, this next song was inspired by me previous break- up with Taylor Lautner. Its called I dont miss you at all.**

_It doesn't hurt  
When I think of you  
And all the things we'll  
Never get to do  
I don't dream at night about the way we were  
I tore out the pictures, crossed out all the words_

Don't be fooled by all my tears,  
Cause everything is fine  
And you can pick up all the pieces  
That you left behind

Cause I never think about you  
I'm better off without you  
I don't miss you at all  
I don't miss you at all  
You don't spin around in my head  
It's like you never existed  
And I hope you don't call  
I don't miss you at all  
And I'm not trying to fight it  
No, I'm not trying to fight it  
So you can cross my name right  
off the wall  
I don't miss you at all

I go out seven nights a week  
It feels so good to finally be free  
And I party like I never did before  
Oh, what in the world was I waiting for?  
Everything is perfect now  
Without you in my life  
You could pick up all the pieces  
that you left behind

Cause I never think about you  
I'm better off without you  
I don't miss you at all  
I don't miss you at all  
You don't spin around in my head  
It's like you never existed  
And I hope you don't call  
I don't miss you at all  
And I'm not trying to fight it  
No, I'm not trying to fight it  
So you can cross my name right  
off the wall  
I don't miss you at all  
I don't miss you at all

I'll just tell myself  
You'll forgive the past  
No time for regrets  
No more looking back  
I'll forgive you more  
Every single day  
Every step I take  
Is getting better

Cause I never think about you  
I'm better off without you  
I don't miss you at all  
I don't miss you at all  
You don't spin around in my head  
It's like you never existed  
And I hope you don't call  
I don't miss you at all  
And I'm not trying to fight it  
No, I'm not trying to fight it  
So you can cross my name right  
off the wall  
I don't miss you at all  
I don't miss you  
I don't miss you

**Selena: Thanks and goodnight!**

**Host: Give it up for Selena Gomez one last time!** _(The crowd goes wild)_

**Next up is Vanessa Gomez!**

**Vanessa: Good night New Jersey! This first song is called sneaker night!**

Put your sneakers on  
Put your sneakers on,  
We're goin' dancin' all night long

I got somewhere to be (where to be, where to be)  
I want you to come with me (come with me)  
See, I've put my sneakers on  
'Cause I'm gonna keep dancin'  
After they all go home

So are you ready?  
Did you eat?  
Do you have the energy?  
Are you reloaded?  
Are you able to stay on your feet?  
Don't want you passing out  
After a couple o' hours of beats  
We're gonna keep going, and going, and going  
Yeah, 'cause...

Basically what we're gonna do is dance  
Basically what we're gonna do is dance  
Basically what we're gonna do is dance  
It will come easily when you hear the beat (oh)  
Basically what we're gonna do is dance  
Basically what we're gonna do is dance  
All you gotta do is take a chance  
Yeah that's right, it's sneakernight

So now they're closing  
(Close it up, shut it down, go home now)  
But this is far from the end  
(Second round, ding, it's about to begin)  
Cause I've got comfortable footwear  
The weather is nice  
So let's take it outside  
This needs some hand claps  
And the beatbox, and it's all right

Basically what we're gonna do is dance_  
[ From: .net ]_  
Basically what we're gonna do is dance  
Basically what we're gonna do is dance  
It will come easily when you hear the beat (oh)  
Basically what we're gonna do is dance  
Basically what we're gonna do is dance  
Don't you even worry about other plans  
Yeah that's right, it's sneakernight

When the sun goes down (sun goes down)  
when we wake up (we wake up)  
a good nights sleep  
Ha! No need!  
No problem staying awake (no, no)  
When the beat is like an earthquake  
(oooh, ooh, oh)  
And we're unstoppable  
We're uncontrollable  
Just admit it  
You can't stop it  
It's addictive  
Yeah yeah yeah!

Basically what we're gonna do is dance  
Basically what we're gonna do is dance  
Basically what we're gonna do is dance  
Yeah that's right, it's sneakernight

Basically what we're gonna do is dance  
Basically what we're gonna do is dance  
Basically what we're gonna do is dance  
It will come easily when you hear the beat (oh)  
Basically what we're gonna do is dance  
Basically what we're gonna do is dance  
Don't you even worry about other plans  
Yeah that's right, it's sneakernight

Oh, put your sneakers on  
Oh, let's go all night long

**Vanessa: Next song is for all the men out there who think they are better than us girls!**

**It takes a girl to understand  
Just how to win  
She knows... She can  
I think it's clear  
Who wears the pants  
What boy... could stand... a chance**

(Vamp)  
She makes it look easy  
In control completely  
She'll get the best of you... every single... time  
Thought by now you'd realize you should

(Chorus)  
Never Underestimate A Girl  
It takes a girl to understand  
Just how to win  
She knows... She can  
I think it's clear  
Who wears the pants  
What boy... could stand... a chance

She makes it look easy  
In control completely  
She'll get the best of you... every single... time  
Thought by now you'd realize you should

[Chorus]  
Never Underestimate A Girl  
Gets anything she wants  
She's never gonna stop  
(You know it... we know it)  
Never Underestimate A Girl  
She's always got a plan  
The world is in her hands

She got the lipstick  
Puts it together  
Boys have it good  
But girls have it better...(watch out)_  
(From: .net)_  
Your secretary might  
End up your boss  
Whether you... really like it... or not

[Vamp]  
She makes it look easy  
In control control completely  
She'll get the best of you... every single... time  
That's right... no no no you should

[Chorus]  
Never Underestimate A Girl  
Gets anything she wants  
She's never gonna stop  
(You know it... we know it)  
Never Underestimate A Girl  
She's always got a plan  
The world is in her hands

She might be the president  
Make all the rules  
Don't try to win the game  
You're only gonna lose  
Now girls you know we got it  
Got it goin on  
We've been tryin to tell them all along  
Listen up guys  
Take a little sound advice

[Chorus]  
Never Underestimate A Girl  
Gets anything she wants  
She's never gonna stop  
(You know it... we know it)  
Never Underestimate A Girl  
She's always got a plan  
The world is in her hands

**Vanessa: Thank you so much!**

**Host: Next up is Demi Lovato!**

**Demi: Good Night New Jersey! This first song is called Skyscraper!**

**Skies are crying  
I am watching catching teardrops in my hands  
Only silence, as it's ending, like we never had a chance  
Do you have to make me feel like there's nothing left of me?**

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

As the smoke clears I awaken and untangle you from me  
Would it make you feel better to watch me while I bleed?  
All my windows still are broken but I'm standing on my feet

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am_  
{ From: .net }_  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

Go run run run  
I'm gonna stay right here  
Watch you disappear  
Yeah  
Go run run run  
Yeah it's a long way down but I'm closer to the clouds up here

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Ohh  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

Like a skyscraper

**Demi: (holding back tears) This next song is umm called Fix a Heart.**

**It's probably what's best for you  
I only want the best for you  
And if I'm not the best, then you're stuck**

I try to savertise and I,  
Ended up with wounds to bind  
Like you're pouring salt in my cuts  
And I just ran out of band-aids  
I don't even know where to start  
'Cause you can't bandage the damage,  
You never really can fix a heart

Even though I know what's wrong,  
How can I be so sure  
If you never say what you feel, feel  
I must have held your hand so tight,  
You didn't have the will to fight  
I guess you needed more time to heal

Baby I just ran out of band-aids  
I don't even know where to start  
'Cause you can't bandage the damage  
You never really can fix a heart_  
[ From: .net ]_

You must be a miracle,  
Walk up, swearin' up and down,  
You can't fix what's been broken, yeah  
Please don't give my hopes up, no no  
Baby, tell me how could you,  
Be so cruel

It's like you're pouring salt on my cuts  
Baby, I just ran out of band-aids  
I don't even know where to start  
'Cause you can't bandage the damage  
You never really can fix a heart  
Baby, I just ran out of band-aids  
I don't even know where to start

'Cause you can't bandage the damage  
You never really can fix a heart  
Oh no no no no  
You never really can fix a heart  
Oh no no no no  
You never really can fix heart  
You never really can fix my heart

**Demi: Thank you.** (_ walks off stage)_

Selena: Demi are you okay?

Demi: Selena, he cheated...again.

**Host: Next up is Miley Jonas!**

**Miley: Good Night New Jersey!**

**For those who don't know me,  
I can get a bit crazy  
Have to get my way  
Twenty-four hours a day  
'Cause I'm hot like that**

Every guy, everywhere  
Just gives me mad attention  
Like I'm under inspection  
I always get a ten  
'Cause I'm built like that

I go through guys like money  
Flying out their hands  
They try to change me,  
But they realize they can't  
And every tomorrow is a day I never planned  
If you're gonna be my man understand

I can't be tamed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be blamed  
I can't, can't  
I can't, can't be tamed  
I can't be changed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be, I can't be tamed

If there is a question about my intentions,  
I'll tell ya',  
I'm not here to sell ya'  
Or tell you to go to hell  
(I'm not a brat like that)  
I'm like a puzzle,  
But all of my pieces are jagged  
If you can understand this,  
We can make some magic  
I'm on like that _  
[ From: .net ]_

I wanna fly,  
I wanna drive,  
I wanna go,  
I wanna be a part of something I don't know  
And if you try to hold me back I might explode  
Baby, by now you should know

I can't be tamed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be blamed  
I can't, can't  
I can't, can't be tamed  
I can't be changed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be, I can't be tamed

Well I'm not a trick you play  
I'm wired a different way  
I'm not a mistake  
I'm not a fake  
It's set in my DNA  
Don't change me  
Don't change me  
Don't change me  
Don't change me  
(I can't be tamed)

I wanna fly,  
I wanna drive,  
I wanna go,  
I wanna be apart of something I don't know  
And if you try to hold me back I might explode  
Baby, by now you should know

I can't be tamed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be blamed  
I can't, can't  
I can't, can't be tamed  
I can't be changed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be, I can't be tamed

**Miley: Time to slow thing up a bit. This next song is called The Climb.**

**I can almost see it  
That dream I am dreaming  
But there's a voice inside my head saying  
"You'll never reach it"**

Every step I'm taking  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking

But I gotta keep trying  
Gotta keep my head held high

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb

The struggles I'm facing  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down  
But no, I'm not breaking

I may not know it  
But these are the moments that  
I'm gonna remember most, yeah  
Just gotta keep going_  
_

And I, I got to be strong  
Just keep pushing on

'Cause there's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Somebody's gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!

Keep on moving, keep climbing  
Keep the faith, baby  
It's all about, it's all about the climb  
Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa

**Miley: Thank you all so much, goodnight!**

**Host: Next up is the one and only Taylor Swift!**

**Taylor: Good night New Jersey! This song is called Crazier.**

**I've never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go  
Till you open the door  
There's so much more  
I've never seen it before**

I was trying to fly  
But I couldn't find wings  
Then you came along  
And you changed everything

You lift my feet off the ground  
Spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier

Watched from a distance as you  
Made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know  
How that would feel

And you made it so real_  
_

You showed me something that I couldn't see  
You opened my eyes and you made me believe

You lift my feet off the ground'  
Spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier,  
ohh...

Baby, you showed me what living is for  
I don't want to hide anymore... more...

You lift my feet off the ground,  
spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier  
Crazier, crazier

**Next song is called Our Song.**

**I was ridin' shotgun with my hair undone,  
In the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel,  
The other on my heart  
I look around,  
Turn the radio down  
He says, "Baby, is somethin' wrong?"  
I say, "Nothing,  
I was just thinkin' how we don't have a song"  
And he says:**

Our song is the slammin' screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tappin' on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow,  
'Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "Man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home, before I said, "Amen"  
Askin' God if he could play it again

I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day  
Had gone all wrong or been trampled on,  
And lost and thrown away  
Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said:

Our song is the slammin' screen door,_  
_  
Sneakin' out late, tappin' on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow,  
'Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "Man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home, before I said, "Amen"  
Askin' God if he could play it again

I've heard every album,  
Listened to the radio,  
Waited for something to come along,  
That was as good as our song

'Cause our song is the slammin' screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tappin' on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
'Cause it's late and his mama don't know  
Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date "Man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have"  
And when I got home, before I said, "Amen"  
Askin' God if he could play it again  
Play it again

I was ridin' shotgun with my hair undone,  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin,  
And I wrote down our song

**Taylor: Thank you!**

**Host: Next up is Ashley Tisdale!**

**Ashley: Good night Jersey! Girls, have you ever met a guy and he makes you go crazy?**

_(girls scream)_

_**Ashley: This first song is called Goin' Crazy**_

_**Something about your style got me freakin' out  
Hey boy, hey boy**_

Gotta make you mine and there ain't no doubt  
Hey boy, hey boy

You're really laid back and you play it smooth  
Hey boy, hey boy

I see the way you move from across the room  
And I know I'm tripping on you

Boy, I'm feeling something real and  
I don't know what to do  
So excited, I can't hide it  
Got my eyes on you

You've got me goin' crazy  
Want to be your baby  
I don't know what to do  
I can't take my eyes off you

You've got me goin' crazy  
It's just the way you're moving  
I really wish you knew what you do  
I can't take my eyes off you

You're so sensational, I think you've got it all  
Hey boy, hey boy

And I like the way you're unpredictable  
Hey boy, hey boy

Won't you come to me, just like I wished  
Hey boy, hey boy

'Cause I never met a guy who made me feel like this  
It's a chance that I just can't miss, oh

Boy, I'm feeling something real and_  
[From: .net ]_  
I don't know what to do  
So excited, I can't hide it  
Got my eyes on you

You've got me goin' crazy  
Want to be your baby  
I don't know what to do  
I can't take my eyes off you

You've got me goin' crazy  
It's just the way you're moving  
I really wish you knew what you do  
I can't take my eyes off you

Got me losing my mind  
Boy, wish you were mine  
Why don't you send me a sign  
I've been losing my sleep  
Think I'm falling too deep  
Don't know what it is you do to me  
What you do to me

You've got me goin' crazy  
Want to be your baby  
I don't know what to do  
I can't take my eyes off you

You've got me goin' crazy  
It's just the way you're moving  
I really wish you knew what you do  
I can't take my eyes off you

Goin' crazy  
Want to be your baby  
I don't know what to do  
I can't take my eyes off you

You got me goin' crazy  
It's just the way you're moving  
I don't know what to do  
I can't take my eyes off you

_**Ashley: This next song is called Acting out**_

_**Up above the surface  
I was just the perfect child  
But underneath it all  
I was craving to be wild**_

Don't You judge by the cover  
It's so far from what you see  
I'm losing all my patience  
Waiting only to believe

I'm suffocating  
I can't breathe

Let me out of this cage  
I'm not gonna hold on  
Gonna break these chains  
I'm taking control  
Not gonna give you something to talk about  
It's another side of me  
I'm acting out

Set me free  
I'm ready to show you  
This is what I need  
It's time to get dirty  
I'mma show you what I'm talking about  
It's another side of me  
I'm acting out

Welcome to a new beginning  
It's time to start the show  
No I don't think it matters if its real or just a role  
Once you get a taste of it  
You'll be beggin' me for more  
I'll give you something to remember  
Once I hit the floor

I'm letting go  
Of what you know

Let me out of this cage  
I'm not gonna hold on  
Gonna break these chains  
I'm taking control  
Not gonna give you something to talk about_  
[ From: .net]_  
It's another side of me  
I'm acting out

Set me free  
I'm ready to show you  
This is what I need  
It's time to get dirty  
I'mma show you what I'm talking about  
It's another side of me  
I'm acting out

I've been waiting just to drive you crazy  
Now it's my time, oh yes it feels amazing  
There's nothing left of what you've seen before  
Life's too short just to what you're told

What you're told  
Just to do what you're told  
Just to do what you're told (do what you're told)  
Just to do what you're told  
Do what  
Do what you're told

Let me out of this cage  
I'm not gonna hold on  
Gonna break these chains  
I'm taking control  
Not gonna give you something to talk about  
It's another side of me  
I'm acting out

Set me free  
I'm ready to show you  
This is what I need  
It's time to get dirty  
I'mma show you what I'm talking about  
It's another side of me  
I'm acting out

Life's too short just to what you're told  
I'm acting out (x3)

I'm acting out

_**Ashley: Thank you all so much! I love you!**_

_**Host: Next up is a guest performers, The Jonas Brothers!**_

_**(The crowd goes wild)**_

_**Nick: Good night New Jersey!**_

_**Joe: Are you ready to rock?!**_

_**Kevin: This song is called What did I do to your heart!**_

_**Baby Girl I'm just a bit confused  
You've been acting like you've been abused  
By me lately, What's going on**_

All I do is treat you with respect  
All the best and never nothing less  
But you continue to cry  
And I just don't know why

What did I do to your heart  
What did I do to your heart  
Did I break, apart  
Did I break, your heart

What did I do to your heart  
What did I do to your heart  
Did I break, apart  
Did I break, your heart

All I ever get is attitude  
Constant never-ending bad mood  
From you baby, what's going on

All I need is just an answer please  
So I can show you what you mean to me_  
[- From: .net -]_  
But you continue to cry,  
And I just don't know why

What did I do to your heart  
What did I do to your heart  
Did I break, apart  
Did I break, your heart

What did I do to your heart  
What did I do to your heart  
Did I break, apart  
Did I break

Did I break, your heart

Whoo

What did I do to your  
What did I do to your  
Yeah

What did I do to your heart  
What did I do to your heart  
Did I break, apart  
Did I break, your heart

What did I do to your heart  
Tell me, What did I do to your heart  
Did I break, apart  
Did I break, your heart

_**After the concert:**  
_

Selena: Miley can you calm Demi down, I'm gonna go thanks your brothers.

Miley: Sure.

Selena: Hey

Nick: Hey

Joe: Whats up?

Selena: I just wanted to thank you guys for coming out tonight, it really did mean alot to us.

Kevin: No problem, is Demi ok?

Selena: Not really, her boyfriend, Sterling Knight, cheated on her again so she's pretty bummed.

Joe: I'm gonna go check on her.

Selena: Ok?

Kevin: I'll been in the bus.

Selena: Ok, tell Danielle I said hi!

Kevin: Sure

Nick: Hey Sel , do you wanna catch up sometime? Like the good ole' times?

Selena: Sure.


End file.
